dcheroesrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Gavião Negro (Katar Hol, Pós-Crise)
Atributos Destreza: 8 Força: 5 Corpo: 7 Int: 9 Vontade: 8 Mente: 8 Infl: 5 Aura: 6 Espirito: 6 Iniciativa: 24 Hero Points: 100 Poderes: Longevity (envelhecimento reduzido dos thanagarianos) 1 Perícias: Charisma 7, Detective 7, Gadgetry 7, Martial Artist 8, Medicine 7, Military Science 7, Scientist 7, Weaponry 10, Vehicles 5 vantagens: Area Knowledge (suburbios de Thanagar), Connections: Liga da Justiça Internacional (baixa), Thanagar (alta), Languages (o Gavião conhece várias línguas terrestres, incluindo o inglês; língua nativa: thanagariano) Sharp Eye, Scholar (história das agencias de aplicação da lei) Alter Ego: Katar Hol Motivação: Seeking Justice Ocupação: oficial de polícia thanagariano Riqueza 4 Equipamento *CINTO DE METAL ENÉSIMO {Corpo 9, Gravity Decrease 7, limitação: Gravity Decrease apenas diminui o peso do usuário e objetos que ele segura}. *Asas {Força 10, Corpo 6, Flight 8, limitação: O Flight só funciona efetivamente em conjunto com o Cinto; se o cinto é retirado, Gavião ainda pode usar os APs de Flight como APs de Gliding. *Pistola {Corpo 5, Laser Beam 6, Munição 8, R#2} *ARMADURA {CORPO 9} *Maça {Corpo 9, EV 5} *Elmo {Corpo 9, Thermal Vision 13} Fundido com outros gaviões Ao final de Zero Hora, Katar Hol é fundido pelo Deus-Gavião com os Gaviões Negros de várias realidades, incluindo Carter Hall; a personalidade dominante no corpo, porém, é de Katar. Ele agora era capaz de fazer brotar asas de suas costas para voar, e podia ler auras. Atributos Destreza: 8 Força: 7 Corpo: 8 Int: 9 Vontade: 8 Mente: 8 Infl: 6 Aura: 7 Espirito: 7 Iniciativa: 27 Hero Points: 200 Poderes Empathy 8, Eye of the Cat 10, Flight 8, Longevity 2, Speak with Animals 5, Telescopic Vision 4, Sealed Systems 7 Flame Immunity 2 nota: Devido a vantagem Scholar (Armas antigas), o Gavião tem -2 colunas na OV de todos os ataques em que usar armas antigas, como sua maça. limitações: Eye of the Cat e Speak with Animals só agem em pássaros. Perícias: Charisma 7, Detective 8, Gadgetry 8, Martial Artist 9, Medicine 8, Military Science 7, Scientist 8, Weaponry 11, Vehicles 8 vantagens: Area Knowledge (suburbios de Thanagar), Connections: Thanagar (alta), Lightning Reflexes, Languages (o Gavião conhece várias línguas terrestres, incluindo o inglês; língua nativa: thanagariano) Sharp Eye, Scholar (história das agencias de aplicação da lei, Arqueologia, Armas antigas) desvantagens: Séria Psychological Instability (por vezes, as personalidades dos outros gaviões que fizeram parte da fusão afetam seu raciocínio lógico) Alter Ego: Katar Hol Motivação: Seeking Justice Ocupação: Riqueza 4 Equipamento *Pistola Graviton {Corpo 5, Laser Beam 6, Munição 8, R#2} *Maça {Corpo 9, EV 5} *Elmo {Corpo 7} *Shuriken {Corpo 5 EV 3, Gliding 1} *Adaga Katar {CORPO 10, EV 04 , vantagens: Miscellaneous: quando empunhada, o usuário tem bônus de +1 Coluna para RV contra tentativas de desarmar e roubar o Katar} Origem Katar Hol era filho de Paran Katar, um espião Thanagariano que foi enviado à Terra para recuperar o Metal Enésimo que havia caído no Egito muitos anos antes e assumiu a identidade de Perry Carter, amigo de Carter e Shiera Hall, o Gavião Negro e a Mulher-Gavião originais. Ele se apaixonou por uma índia Cherokee com quem teve um filho, Katar. Ele retornou ao seu planeta natal após reproduzir o Metal Enésimo, que foi usado para criar a Polícia Alada do planeta. Tanto Paran quanto Katar entraram para a Polícia Alada. Muitos anos depois, Katar, já adulto, foi viciado em drogas por seu comandante, Byth, e forçado a matar seu próprio pai, que estava ajudando os oprimidos habitantes da Zona Baixa de Thanagar a conseguir comida e remédios. Pelo crime, Katar foi enviado à Ilha de Chance, onde ficou preso por 10 anos antes de escapar com a ajuda de dois prisioneiros. Percebendo que a escravização e mineração de outros planetas pelos governantes de Thanagar era errado, Katar ajudou sua substituta, a oficial Shayera Thal, a capturar Byth, que havia adquirido o poder de mudar de forma, e em seguida abandonou a Polícia Alada para tornar-se um historiador. Ele foi convencido a vir à Terra ao lado de Shayera para tornar-se um embaixador de Thanagar após o fracasso da invasão planejada pelos governantes do planeta. Aqui, ele juntou-se à Liga da Justiça, mas seu relacionamento com Shayera não funcionou e ela voltou para Thanagar, abandonando Katar. Pouco depois, ele conheceu Carter e Shayera e também sua mãe, que se chamava Naomi. Durante a Zero Hora, Carter, Shayera e Katar mesclaram-se em um único ser, o Deus-Gavião, que eventualmente enlouqueceu e morreu em outra dimensão. Category:Fichas Category:Heróis Category:Pós-Crise Category:Nova Terra